I will always love you
by Lizz Meyer
Summary: Bella es nueva en Forks y los Cullen se convierten en sus nuevos amigos. Pero Edward se comporta como un idiota alrededor de ella ¿podra cambiar la primera mala impresion que le dio? ¿y cuando eso suceda,se romperan las barreras para poder estar juntos?


Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Twilight me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer

**I will always love you**

**Capitulo uno: **Primer encuentro

_Bella pov's_

A Charlie le habían ofrecido un nuevo trabajo y como era bien remunerado no dudo en aceptarlo, a si que no me opongo ello porque fue una gran elección. El lugar en el cual viviríamos se llamaba Forks y era muy distinto a mi querido Texas. Aunque se que me va a entregar muy buenas aventuras.

Mi padre ya conocía la zona, por que parte de su infancia la había pasado en este lugar. Él conocía nuestra casa, a si que como buen anfitrión nos llevo a mi madre y a mi a dar una vuelta por nuestra mansión; o para mi familia nuestro nuevo hogar.

Lo que más me gusto fue mi cuarto; era una maravilla. Las paredes eran de color azul claro pero con lo que quede deslumbrada fue con mi gran cielo estrellado. Debía agradecerle eso a Reneé por haber hablado con el decorador.

Ya estaba todo organizado a si que me dispuse a descansar pero algo me llamo la atención, un punto blanco que iluminaba mis ojos. Busqué en mi closet una grande caja que tuviera escrito "Aventura"; estaba al final y encontré mis binoculares.

Me dirigí hacía la ventana para ver que era ese punto blanco: era nada menos que otra casa, muy hermosa. Siendo sincera, aquella casa le daba un toque de mágico al bosque que nos rodeaba. Además de su lindo jardín lleno de tulipanes: Kalas, rosas, lilium y claveles, donde podías encontrar de todos los colores. Pero algo llamó mi atención: era la figura de un hombre o adolescente de espaldas; se veía muy musculoso pero cuando se dio vuelta quede atrapada en sus ojos verdes… Eran tan intensos que no podía moverme hasta que él me hizo un ceña obscena con la mano y desperté del transe en el que sus ojos me sometieron. ¿Qué se creía ese hijo de puta? ¿Qué le había hecho yo?... (Aparte de haberle quedado mirando como una boba).

Al ver su reacción, lo único que hice fue responderle con la misma ceña.

_**Edward pov's**_

¿Qué se creía esa muchacha observándome como una entupida? ¡Yo tenia claro que este era un país libre para hacer cualquier cosa!, solo hasta el momento que dañas a otra persona con el mismo derecho de libertad; de la misma manera en que ella me dejara de mirar, era comportándome todo lo contrario a lo que Esme se había enseñado y le mostré mi dedo de al medio ¡Pero lo guarde enseguida! En primer lugar por que venían mis padres y segundo porque la muy descarada me respondió de la misma manera.

Me di vuelta para ignorarla y seguí recogiendo rosas para poner en la mesa.

A la hora de cenar mis padres salieron de la casa sin decirme adiós y se tomaron de la mano., me dedicaron una sonrisa y se marcharon por el sendero. Los observe hasta que desaparecieron y luego me di vuelta hacía la mansión nuevamente ocupada, pero la muchacha ya no estaba allí.

Ahora que estaba solo podía pensar en aquella muchacha de ojos cafés que me atraparon. Ella era tan bella, su pelo tan brillante… Oh, era la chica que yo quería aunque me comporte como un idiota. ¿Por qué? Ahora no podría acercarme a ella.

Diablos, era tan entupido. Pero ¿Qué más daba? Lo hecho, hecho está; y ahora no puede venir el arrepentimiento, eso solo le pasa a los retardados; pero ¿Por qué me sentía tan mal por comportarme así? No le debía disculpa alguna. Era entupido solo pensarlo, nunca habíamos hablado y tampoco iba a pasar a menos que…

No, no, no iba a pasar. Yo no me juntaba con la ente de Forks, menos con personas nuevas pero no por ser un engreído o maleducado… solo es que no me llevaba con ellos, no compartíamos los mismos ideales y a consecuencia de ello se habían provocado unas riñas en el instituto y para evitarme mas problemas con mi familia adopte una pose poco amigable, así nadie se me acercaría. Pero… La chica no me conocía, quizás con ella podía ser diferente. Pero ¿Cómo ser diferente con ella, si ya se había llevado una mala impresión de mí? Nadie puede cambiar aquella primera mirada que pudo ser fantástica pero yo lo arruine comportándome muy poco caballeroso.

Bella pov's

Me disgusto mucho la manera en que aquel muchacho reacciono ante mi evidente trance a consecuencia de sus bellos ojos esmeraldas; se nota que era un engreído e hijo de papá.

Me desaparecí de la ventana al ver salir de la mansión a pareja; él era alto y musculoso y ella tenía el cabello color caramelo. A mi parece la forma por la que las tres personas se miraron la pareja debía de ser los padres de mi engreído vecino.

Intente olvidar el mal rato que pase y me tumbe en la cama pensando en mi grupo de amigas; Anabelle, Charlotte, Melissa y Fabiola… Como extrañaría esos hermoso días que pasamos de aventuras por el desierto y todas esas tardes de películas. Todo eso era ahora un sueño, pero algo me despertó de mi maravilloso recuerdo; el sonido que perturbaba el silencio de mi hogar era el timbre.

Me levante muy molesta porque mis padres no abrieron la puerta y baje las escaleras corriendo para llegar a la primera planta y ver que se trataba de la pareja de la casa de al lado. Quede pasmada en la escalera y le di el paso a mi madre para que abriera l puerta principal.

Reneé quedo impresionada ante la belleza que tenia ante sus ojos. Vacilo unos instantes antes de articular una oración de bienvenida para nuestros recién llegados.

-Hola, mucho gusto- saludo mi madre- Tenga la bondad de entrar-

-Hola, muchas gracias- saludo él. Era mas hermoso ahora que estaba a solo dos metros de mi- Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen, soy el medico cirujano de Forks y ella es mi esposa…-

-Esme Cullen- ella lo interrumpió con gusto.

-El gusto es mió. Soy Reneé Swan y mi esposo es el nuevo jefe de la policía de Port Angels. Su nombre es Charlie y ella es nuestra hija-

-Hola-Conteste un poco nerviosa- Soy Bella- ambos me dedicaron una sonrisa que dejo al descubierto su perfecta dentadura.

-La intención de nuestra visita era invitarlos a nuestra casa hoy para que cenemos juntos a si nos conocemos mejor- intervino Esme- ¿Qué dicen?-

-Por mi esta bien- respondió Reneé- y creo que a Charlie le encantara conocer a nuestros nuevos y únicos vecinos-

Todos nos reímos ante la descripción de que éramos solo dos familias en un radio de tres kilómetros.

Los recién llegados me observaron para ver la respuesta ante su invitación pero lo único que hice fue asentir.

-Bueno, en ese caso nos vemos a las siete de la tarde. Nuestros hijos los vendrán a buscar para que no se pierdan por el sendero- Carlisle se despidió con la mano y una maravillosa sonrisa.

Ahora venia la tormenta ¿Qué me pondría? No era una fanática de la moda pero ira a la casa del engreído, que había visto hace solo un rato ; en fin que usaría esta noche, revise mi closet, busque una camiseta, vaqueros, unas converse, y mi chaqueta negra agarre mi pelo en una coleta, con el flequillo a la derecha y uno poco de delineador negro y mi infaltable brillo; ya casi eran la 19:00 así que baje pare encontrar a mis madres vestidos muy formal, Reneé llevaba una traje de dos piezas café y charlie una camisa color damasco y un pantalón negro, los mire y no pude retener una risita tonta, cuando decidí sentarme con ellos, el timbre sonó, y como estaba aun metro de la puerta fui yo quien recibió a nuestros vecinos.

Al abrir pude ver una muchacha de cara muy tierna, con el pelo corto y negro y en todas direcciones ella tenia unos rasgos en su cara de duendecillos, a su lado un joven rubio musculoso, con ojos azules intimidantes pero fascinantes, ellos estaban de la mano por lo que deduje que eran novios, a medio metro de ellos otra pareja, ella era rubia con los ojos azules inmensos, para cualquier persona ella era una perfecta modelo, creo que con tan solo verla te bajaba el autoestima , a su lado, estaba el ,tenia la contextura de un gorila pero con solo ver su cara, su cuerpo dejaba de intimidar, tenia el rostro de un niño de cinco años, era un niño en cuerpo de hombre.

-Hola-saludo la duendecillo-Soy alice el es mi novio Jasper, mi hermano Emmett y su novia Rosalie somos hijos de Carlisle y Esme-

-Ah, hola-salude tímidamente, pero eso paso luego que ellos me dedicaron una bella sonrisa-Pasen

-Será mejor que nos vallamos- hablo el gorila tierno- Esme nos espera-

-Claro-asentí- Mamá, papá, vamos nos están esperando – casi gritando le informe la llegada de mis vecinos a mis padres, aunque eso fuese obvió

_**Edward pov's**_

Luego de un rato mis padres regresaron y les pregunte donde habían ido y ellos respondieron que a la casa de los nuevos vecinos para invitarlos a cenar esta noche. ¡Yo no lo podía creer! Todos estaban muy emocionados por saber más sobre los habitantes de la mansión Swan.

Yo era el menos interesado, pero aun así yo era mas nervioso ¿Qué haría para que ahora la muchacha se llevara una buena impresión de mi?

Todos arreglaban todo, luego de un rato Esme nos llamó a todos a la cocina.

-Mis niños, espero que todos os comportéis como les he enseñado- habló suavemente.

-Claro- contestamos todos a coro.

-Se me olvidaba, debes ir a buscarlos-

-Esme- hable muy bajito- prefiero quedarme aquí-

Me observo muy detalladamente y luego asintió- Esta bien, Edward. Chicos, id a buscar a nuestros invitados-

Yo solo espere hasta el momento que divise unas sombras y supuse que eran ellos. A cada instante sentía el corazón acelerado hasta que oí abrirse la puerta y la pude ver en todo su esplendor; ella era lo más hermoso que había visto en Forks desde que había legado aquí. Hice una promesa personal: tenia que comportarme como todo un caballero para que mi nueva vecina tuviera una nueva impresión de mí.

**Nota de la autora:**

Mis agradecimientos a mi inspiración y amiga marry's te quiero mucho, espero publicar pronto mi próximo capitulo

_Lizz Meyer_


End file.
